Those Two!
by Radon65
Summary: Edith Keeler reflects on Kirk and Spock during City on the Edge of Forever.


**Those Two!**

Edith Keeler stood before the mirror in her apartment, adding the finishing touches to her hair and face. She smiled at her reflection. She was going out with Jim again tonight. Jim Kirk! He was everything that she'd been waiting for for years. He was so pleasant to be around – such a kind and understanding man. They were alike, he and she. She'd been happier than usual ever since she'd first discovered those two in her basement – of all places.

Those two! For it wasn't just Jim Kirk who'd appeared that afternoon, but Spock as well. Spock – what a peculiar name. Jim had known it was peculiar when he'd first introduced Spock to her – he'd hesitated before saying the name. But he'd still told her what it was. He was so honest with her in one way, and yet in another he was... such a mystery. And Spock... well, Spock was as peculiar as his name. Not that he was anything to complain about. He never said anything hurtful or tried to annoy anybody. He was polite to everyone, and especially to her. But he was so distant.

Jim was warm and friendly and Spock was... detached. And yet somehow it seemed to her that these two were the best of friends she had ever encountered. But why? What had forged such a friendship between them? Why was Jim so attached to a man like Spock? Spock never seemed to laugh or even smile. He never made jokes. He talked less than anyone else and when he did speak it was in such a precise manner. Why on earth did Jim like him so much? Better still, if Spock was all these things, why was _he_ friends with warm-hearted, smiling, joking Jim Kirk? And if he was friend with him, why did he call Jim 'captain' all the time? Even if they had served together, she had never once heard him call Jim by his first name.

Those two! What they doing here, anyway? They were so out of place. What was their purpose? What _was_ that... _thing_ Spock had been working on in their apartment? She half expected them to be some kind of government agents, for all she really knew about them. That might account for how... unemotional Spock was. But Jim was as friendly as could be. And if they were government agents, what _were_ they doing? Something told her that that was not the answer.

Edith sighed and shook her head as if to knock all of the buzzing questions out of it. Enough thinking for one night. She was going to go out with Jim and enjoy herself, and stop worrying about everything for the moment. She took one last look in the mirror, then picked up her bag and headed for the door. Jim ought to be here in a few minutes, and she could wait for him at the bottom of the stairs as easily as in her apartment. She opened the door and was about to step out when she caught sight of Jim and Spock standing at the foot of the stairs. She instinctively closed the door again, then opened it a crack out of curiosity.

Spock was talking to Jim in his low voice, and she could barely make out a few words of what he was saying. They seemed to be discussing something serious. Jim didn't look very happy as he said something in answer. Edith just caught the word 'captain' as Spock replied. 'Captain' again, always 'captain!' Jim's sad expression was only deepening. He gave Spock another listless answer, then started to turn away. Spock reached out and grabbed Jim's arm, arresting his progress. Edith was surprised. She had never seen Spock do that before. She was even more astonished when she heard the first word of Spock's next sentence.

"Jim,"

She couldn't catch the rest of what he said, but whatever it was, she wasn't trying to listen anymore. She softly closed her door and leaned back against it in consternation. Jim. Spock had actually called Jim by his first name. She called him Jim all the time and yet hearing it come from Spock... She could hear Jim coming up the stairs. His knock sounded on the door behind her head. She waited a few moments, then turned and opened it. Jim was standing there, a smile on his face. There was only the faintest residue left of the sadness she had seen before.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

Edith put her arm in his and stepped out, shutting the door behind her. Spock had vanished. They walked down the stairs together and Edith considered what she had just heard. Jim. Whatever their differences might be, and whatever it was they were doing, and however out of place they seemed, she was positive now that Jim and Spock _were_, indeed, great friends. Best friends.

Those two!

* * *

Please review. 


End file.
